


Dark Paradise

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, King of Hell Sam Winchester and Consort Dean Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Dean wants it.Sam is the only one who can give it to him.





	Dark Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom Dean! You saw the tags, you know what you're in for. I'm not going to let anyone antagonize, bully me, or single me out for writing this subject. Don't like, don't read. 
> 
> If you don't care, then read it!

Hands.

Invisible hands all over his skin, touching, grouping, penetrating, caressing.

It's Sam's power.

His dark power that courses through his veins.

He pins Dean face down to the pin, walking around him in circles as the invisible hands stroke his sensitive skin. Blindfolded and _craving_  Sam's actual hands on his body, Dean whimpers, sticking his rear further out into the air.

"What is it you crave, _brother?_ " Sam hisses, eyes flickering to black.

Dean claws at the sheets. He should be ashamed, but he's not. He chose to become this, to become _his._  His baby brother is so much more than human now. He's beyond it, in fact.

It's horrifying.

And Dean loves it. He must be sick.

"I..." Dean mutters, gasping as the dark power eases into his body, curling around his throbbing cock. "I...crave...Sammy, please! Please!"

Sam stops in front of him, grasping his chin. "Please what, Dean?"

"Touch me."

"I am touching you."

Dean shivers as the dark power sweeps over his sweet spot, causing him to shout in pleasure. His mouth waters and he drools a little into Sam's palm. He's so hard right now, waiting for his body to be pleasured in all the right and wrong ways.

Sam, current King of Hell, laughs as his eyes flash back to their kaleidoscopic color. He tears off Dean's blindfold, making Dean look up at him. Sam forces his thumb into his big brother's mouth, watching him open wide.

"If our parents could see you now," Sam chuckles. "On your knees begging for Sammy to wreck you. Daddy's Little Soldier; maybe he should see this. You always did like an audience."

"S...am. Ple...ase."

"Please what? Be more... _explicit_  for me."

It's humiliating, yet it turns him on.

"I want you to fuck me, Sammy." Dean gurgles pathetically. "Please, fuck me."

The magic words. In no time, Sam's behind him, pumping into him with the ferocity of lion. Dean's eyes roll back, and all he can think about is how amazing this all feels. Sam grips his hips, bending down to sink his teeth into Dean's neck. Like a fucking vampire. He breaks the skin, causing him bleed. Sam licks the blood that flows out, sighing in satisfaction.

"You're all mine, Dean." Sam grunts, turning his head so their lips connect for a soul searing kiss. "I'll never let you go, big brother. All mine."

What have they become?

"All yours."


End file.
